


Flowers, Candy, And Work

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, RinTokoShio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Somehow, it was a good idea for Shion to take both of his girlfriends out.
Relationships: Hashima Rin/Kiba Shion/Anjou Tokoha





	Flowers, Candy, And Work

igj ilg krlvk rnr jnekc


End file.
